Someone Like Me
by sparklevampFTW
Summary: Every February, kids from Forks High can send Singing Valentines to their loved ones. This is the perfect way for Bella to show him how much he means to her! But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if her plan fails? Well, people always say life is about taking chances, right?
1. Chapter 1

Three words: Eff. My. Life.

Why am I doing this you ask? Well my lovely dears, the answer is that I'm a desperate little piece of crap that can become insanely jealous to the point of incarceration, sings alternative music alone in school parking lots, and is so madly in love with the man of every girl's dreams that she'll even consider doing this. And because if any day were the day to do it, it'd be today.

As I walked through the quad at a lazy pace that didn't match my speeding heart, I fingered the strings of my guitar and thought back to why in the world I would ever think of doing this.

* * *

><p>I walk into lunch and glance around to find a very excited Alice waving her hands in the air to get my attention and I quickly shuffle towards her. I had just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona at the beginning of the school year and didn't expect anyone to latch on to me as quickly as Alice Brandon had. I had just creeped into the lunch room, trying my hardest to be conspicuous and ultimately failing, when she saw me in the lunch line and immediately decided we were best friends. I sat at her table with her boyfriend Jasper and her friend Angela. From then on, she hung on me like a leech, or maybe a rash. But a good kind of rash.<p>

"Bella, Bella! Guess what?" She didn't give me a chance to guess. "They've put up the sign-up sheets for the Valentine's Day singing thingy!" she chirped. I stared at her, confused. Alice noticed my bewildered expression and sighed, rolling her big dark brown eyes dramatically. "Every Valentine's Day, our school has these singing . . . thingies . . . where students sign up and try out with the choir teacher to go around on Valentine's Day and sing love songs to people. Other students buy the songs, say what period to go to, and write notes to the person they're sending it to and the person in charge of that song goes to sing it to them." I must have still looked confused, because she let out another dramatic sigh and eye roll that was even more obvious of her annoyance than the first. "Here, for example. . ." She dragged out the L sound of the word as she scanned the cafeteria and spotted Emmett Cullen pulling out his girlfriend Rosalie Hale's chair for her. "Ah! Say for example Emmett wants to get a song for Rosalie. He goes to the table that sells them, buys a song, and writes down the period he wants the song to get to her. And let's say it was third period and Angela was singing the song." She glances at Angela who blushes slightly with a timid, "Oh I can't sing," but Alice doesn't hear and continues. "So on Valentine's Day, she would have a whole day pass from classes to go find the people that payed for her song. She would go to Rosalie's third period, bring her up to the front, and sing to her the song Emmett bought while she reads the note he wrote, comprendo?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I get it, but it kind of seems like a lot of confusion, doesn't it? I mean, if this person is so special, why not sing to them yourself?"

Alice scoffed. "Well not everyone is a great singer or stage friendly. Why do it yourself when you can pay to have someone else do it? That's how it works in the world, baby. Plus, sometimes people use this as a means of embarrassing their friends. I mean seriously, having some guy in a pink shirt or God knows what like a cupid outfit coming into your class and singing a sappy love song? Oh, the mortification! 'Course Jazzy will get me a good song, right Jasper?" She seemed confident in her pursuits to keep talking so I tuned her out like I'd learned to and stared into space, thinking.

No, I wasn't exactly stage friendly, but I wasn't sickeningly overly modest as to say that I didn't have a nice voice when I knew I did. I'd been singing since I was four and playing guitar since I could read. I'd won my fifth grade talent show and honorable mention in the Phoenix School Wide Junior High Talent Search, or the PSWJHTS, or the psswuhjaychteess as we had called it back then. Remembering these got me thinking if this would be fun to do, the Valentine's Day Love Song Thingy, but as said before I wasn't very stage friendly anymore. It'd been a while. I wonder what song I should choose? Maybe a popular rock-pop ballad so people would know the context. Or maybe a soft, captivating song by an unknown band so that not too many people would pick me if they didn't know it, but then whoever _did_pick me would probably know what the song meant and the pressure to make it mean something would be too much for me. Oh, this was so difficult, and I over think things too much. What if I just bought one instead? I'd probably buy one for Alice and Angela, but who would I buy for as My Valentine? I knew who, but there was no way I'd send him one. It'd probably get messed up or forgotten like when I bought a carnation to send to Jake, my Jr. High crush. All the carnations were to be sent out during our mandatory study hall, but the goober got a pass to go to another teacher's class before he could get my flower. It would probably be that way here too, or maybe instead of liking me, he'd like the skank that actually sang to him in person. I was NOT having that. I wanted to sigh.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice pouted at me with wide eyes.

I looked at her. "What? Nothing. What would make you think something's wrong?" I furrowed my brows at her.

"Well, you've been quiet most of lunch and then you sighed—" I did? "–and you were staring over there . . ." she trailed off, shifting her gaze to where I had been unconsciously staring. Then she smirked and I blushed profusely. "Oh I see." I could just see the evil smiley emoticon being typed on the cell phone in her head. "You were staring at your _Unrequited Lover_." She snickered and I glared, pretty sure my face was beet read by now.

Alice clicked her tongue. "Oh stop! I was only teasing." She smiled apologetically. Why was it so easy to forgive her? Stupid Pixie Charm.

"Bella, maybe you should buy him a song." Angela piped up inclining her head towards the object of our conversation.

I was just thinking that, and now that the thought was said out loud by someone other than me, it was now the equivalent to boiling puppies in a cauldron. "Yeah, uh, nooo." I ignored their playful meddling and looked anywhere but at them, finding myself looking at the ceiling, the table, then at him again.

As if sensing us conversing about him, he raised his beautiful head and met my gaze before I could quickly drop my gaze back down to the table. The burning in my cheeks confirmed it. "No way."

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and all but sprinted to Biology.

Now usually this was the best class of the day, but because of the previous events in the lunchroom, this class was sure to be the most awkward. The reason for it being such a great class chose at that time to saunter in the door. He took his seat next to me, pulling the hard wooden stool out with a light scrape. The blush was still fresh on my cheeks so I shifted my hair to cover my face on the left side facing him and pulled my favorite white beanie a little lower on my head. It didn't work.

"Hey Bella," he said and I could feel things in me react to his velvety voice saying my name.

"'Sup," I squeaked.

"Nothin' much." I then peeked around my curtain of hair to be met with a pair of shining jade eyes.

"Cool," I whispered. Then gulped. I looked him in the eyes but he wasn't looking in mine. He had his attention trained on my throat for a beat too long before snapping his eyes back to mine.

"Awesome," he murmured before turning back to face the front and looked at his hands on the cold lab table top.

All I could think as Angela walked in the door was what the heck was THAT? My cell phone in my head typed out the distressed emoticon that was like the opposite of a big grin emoticon.

"Hey Bella-Bee." Angela leaned on my side of the desk with a smile. She had a determined, mischievous gleam deep in her irises. I narrowed my eyes at her, silently asking _What are you going to do?_

"So I was just talking to Alice and she said she was thinking about buying Jasper a song." Oh Sweet Lord Baby Jesus, she was _not_doing this. Oh crap nodules she was! Ah! Distressed Emoticon!

"Are you gonna' buy any?" She said she was sorry with her eyes but I knew she secretly wanted to do this and push me in the right direction. And she knew that I knew. I think.

"I don't know, are you going to buy any?" I huffed at her, eyes still narrowed. "Possibly for a short person with black hair whose name rhymes with Ren Cheany?"

She looked shocked for a second and snapped up right off the table before her blush set in. Her eyes flickered to Edward for the briefest second and shot back to me. "Well played, Swan." She smiled slightly and went to sit down.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slumped in my stool over the table, bringing my hands to my head to rub the pulsing from my temples. I heard a throat clearing and turned to inspect the bronze haired Greek god sitting next to me.

"So, uh . . . What was that about?" he asked.

More sighing on my part as I turned my head to the front as Mr. Banner started the class. "I guess you'll never know."

He was still looking at me. I could feel it.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled out of pursed lips.

This class was long. And boring. Those two elements causing it to be a breeding ground for the disease known as the Sleeping Student While Mr. Banner Talks About Placenta Syndrome. Highly contagious. The only good part being the boy next to me, and every day the bell that would cause him to shoot out his seat and dash out the door made me want to shank the guy who decided fifty minute class periods were a good thing. Because that person obviously never sat next to my Biology partner for that short amount of time. Moron.

I walked to gym in a respectful silence for the one class that continued to battle my GPA. Hats off to you, P.E. for efficiently making me fall on my face in every physical activity possible. Seriously, how does one even have a hope of face planting while doing sit ups?

On my way to the locker room, I passed by a group of gaggling girls. At a second look, I realized it was Jessica Stanley and her posse of ho-bags. They followed her around like puppies and she taught them in The Ways of the Hussy. I scoffed lightly under my breath at them as I passed when I heard his name.

They began giggling. What had Jessiskank said? I didn't usually subject myself to the petty gossip of the "popular girls", but this was of dire importance. I hid behind the wall that led to the girls' locker room and strained to listen.

"Ikr? That bitch is finally gone. Thank God; she was such a whore. So with Tanya out of the picture, my baby Edward is all for grabs." There was a collective giggle from the group and I rolled my eyes before I let the news sink in. Tanya Denali is Edward Cullen's college freshman girlfriend. Or, _was_apparently if this piece of gossip were anywhere near truthful. I wonder why they broke up? I leaned in farther when the giggling had died down, hoping for more deets.

"Whenever I asked him out before, he'd always be like 'Oooh, sorry but I got something with my family this weekend,' or 'Ooooh, I have a lot of homework,' or 'Oooooh, how many times do I have to tell you I have a girlfriend?'" she prattled in a poor impression of Edward's voice. Cue Bella's eye roll. "But she's gone and he's fair game. And when I get my hands on him, he'll never want to leave." I could practically see the slutatious smile on her painted lips spreading over her overly whitened horse teeth. And I was seeing red. To even _think_about her laying a manicured finger on Edward Cullen had me writhing with anger and jealousy. Because deep down, I knew he'd never pick me. I wasn't even his friend. I was his Biology partner, an acquaintance at most. It was a helluva lot more than Jessiskank had with him, but she seemed determined to change that. And all I could do was sit to the side and let the envious rage rip through me. He'd never go for her, I knew that, but that didn't mean I was happy with what she planned to do.

"What are _you_doing out here, Swan?" I hadn't even noticed they were walking towards my hiding spot before the flock of ho-bags and their ring leader magically appeared in my line of vision. I was leaning up against the wall fuming and they had descended upon me unknowingly on my part.

"Nothin'. What are you doing alive, Stanley?" Oh-hooo, disss.

"Very funny _Bella_," she said my name like she was saying dirty jockstrap. "It's obvious you were listening. What did you hear?" She eyed me with her beady little eyes and all I could think was how closely related her snarly curls were to the clogged hair I found in my drain last week.

"Just a buncha sluts giggling over something so pathetically insignificant that it's almost funny." Ooooh, buurrrn.

From the back of the group I heard some girl ask what insignificant means. I just barely suppressed a condescending chuckle.

"Listen up, bitch." Jessica hissed. I raised my eyebrows. _Oh no she di'int._"I wouldn't talk to us like that if I were you. I rule this place, and I can have you shoved down to the bottom of the social ladder like that." She snapped her finger just a centimeter from my face.

Oh it is _on_, whore.

I never had this much confidence, unless it was for standing up to bullies like Jessica Stanley. I learned early on that if I didn't stop their teasing soon and didn't quit my push-overly ways, it would turn into flat out abuse. So I was ending this shit right here, right now.

"No, _you_ listen up, _Jessica_," I used my best dirty jockstrap tone. "There's a little thing called personal space and unless your barn door swings the other way, I'd appreciate you backing your fake boobs out of my face." She had on mega-stripper heels and her boobs were literally right in my face with her proximity. She backed off, the slightest sign of embarrassment casing her face. My inner cell phone made the evil smiley. This was getting good. "Also, you may _think_ you have that much power in this school, but you really don't, and I wonder if you even know how many people really hate you . . . " I said with a finger on my chin and a wondrous expression on my face while Jessiskank just blanched. By now it was just me and Jess while her group of about six had slowly begun to back up to the other side of the wall. "And don't you ever, _ever_, call me bitch because I will bust you upside dat pretty lil' head." I snarled. "I may be clumsy, but I'll be damned if I can't throw a punch without," I imitated her nasally voice and waved my fingers in her face "_breaking a nail! Aah!_And by the way, I don't think Tanya would take too lightly to how you talk of her. And neither would Edward. Oh, speaking of which, have you ever even noticed what Edward's type is?" If she was a cartoon, she'd be steaming out her ears and fake nose. I smirked. "Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't date hookers. Later, cunts." I flicked my hand in Jessiskank and the ho-bags general direction as I made my way to the locker room feeling pretty friggin superior. Someone just got verbally bitch slapped, baby.

They left me alone the rest of the class period only sparing me the occasional glare to which I ignored indifferently. I changed quickly and ran out of the gym. My truck was parked not too far off and it looked like an old red rusted haven from afar. As soon as the door was open, I slammed into the seat of the cab and jammed the keys in the ignition. The hot air that blasted from the vents was like heaven as it dried my hair from the slight spatter of rain outside and caused goose bumps to jump up on my arm, emitting a sharp shiver to snake down my spine. I smiled lazily with my eyes closed and turned on the alternative channel on my crappy radio. The station was close to the area so it wasn't too bad a reception and the soothing voice of the radio host seeping through the speakers lulled me as I lay across the whole front seat. I realized then how exhausted I was.

"_In honor of Paramore's new album coming out, Everyday at three o'clock this week for a half hour, we'll be visiting their music of past albums to wind down to the new album release. We've also been given permission to play uncredited demos that have never been released for consumer . . . ear consumption? Haha, I don't even know! Well any way, here's a track from their last album Brand New Eyes. It's called All I Wanted . . ._" then his voice went out as the song faded in. I knew this one. It was a little sad, but so hauntingly beautiful.

I sang along.

"_Think of me when you're out  
>When you're out there<br>I'll beg you nice from my knees  
>And when the world treats you way too fairly<br>Well it's a shame I'm a dream  
>All I wanted was you<br>All I wanted was you_"

Then the electric guitar and drums crashed in like thunder after the slow haunting melody of the beginning and suddenly the song became nostalgic, as if you could feel the pain of the song writer losing the one they wanted so badly. A lone tear trailed down the outer corner of my eye and pooled in my ear, leaking out to create a dark spot on the felt seat interior.

"_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times  
>And fall asleep on the couch<br>Wake up early, the black and white re-runs  
>That escape from my mouth, oh<br>All I wanted was you  
>All I wanted was you<em>"

And I could feel the singer's pain in the alluring raw wail of her last note. The electric guitar slowly trailed off in a completely different whine of its own as if it were preserving her cry of loneliness. I sighed as the song ended.

Then I bolted up out of the seat and would have hit my head if I weren't lying down. Someone had tapped my passenger side window. I twisted around and could feel my jaw unhinge as it dropped open with a pop of my lips. I reached over and opened the door, deciding rolling down the window was fruitless in a vehicle this old and Edward Cullen popped his gorgeously messy haired head in the truck with an apologetic smirk. And he was smirking because he had obviously caught me loitering in the school parking lot alone just listening to the lyrical delicacies that is Paramore. I glanced around and realized the lot was mostly vacant and sprinkled with the occasional car. I pulled in a big breath through my nose and faced the boy leaning in my car.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked in a small voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeheeee-hehee! x3<strong>

**New story, woop woop! :)**

**Unlike most of my others, this one might actually get finished in the near future lol. It's mostly based off Paramore songs, but also a different band's song. We were driving home and it came on the radio. I hadn't heard it in forever and I was like ATTACKED by nostalgia. Then I had this idea. :) Of course, Paramore's cover is way better than the original and also contributed to this story.**

**The singing valentine thing is real, we do it at my school. But I live in Texas, not Forks. . . sadly. :/ And I have a favorite white beanie too. :3**

**But any way, the title is a line from the song I heard in the car. I'm not tellin you it cuz its a surprise. ;) Though I mentioned the band. And you can cheat and Google it, then well. . . whatever. :P**

**There will be about 3 or 4 chaps depending on how much I want to stare at my computer hours on end. I already have the second chap mostly done! ;D Yep, I'm gettin ahead this time!. . . Actually, I just really intended this to be a real long one-shot but it was getting too long so it'll just be a short story. :)**

**I use too many emoticons in my A/Ns. :P**

Playlist for this story is on my profile :)

**Lol, Jessiskank. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, what's this? Is this an update? OH MY! :O It's been two weeks since my last update. That's probably the fastest I've ever updated. So yes, I AM seething with pride. :3**

**You know, I never understood the point of disclaimers. It's kind of obvious Twilight isn't mine, or else I'd be Stephanie Meyer living in a nice suburban home not writing fanfiction. It might be a book. You never know. ;) Okay, I'll shut up.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies! C:**

* * *

><p>"Uh, yeah. See my brother needs to run down to Port Angeles today real quickly to get things for a project that's due tomorrow and I said he could use my car and I'd catch a ride with a friend, but I got held back in the halls too long and now every one's gone except teachers and kids in detention, so . . . Can you maybe give me a ride?" He looked at me with a slightly pouty face to express his apologies at creating an inconvenience for me. But no way in hell was it an inconvenience. And he shouldn't make that face because his bottom lip just looked so damn edible right now. I wanted to bite it.<p>

I snapped my eyes back up to his to try and put an end to my obvious ogling of his lip. "No problem."

He smiled. "Cool, thanks." He got in and closed the door. "Thanks so much and sorry if it's an inconvenience, but I don't really want to have teachers drive me or walk in this rain." Edward shuddered slightly and rubbed his hands together next to the vent.

"You're welcome. I really don't mind, but I don't know where you live, so can I have directions?" I began pulling out of the parking space and he directed me to the left to the interstate.

"Hey, is this Paramore?"

He was looking at the radio then at me waiting for an answer. While he got in the car, a new song had begun. I recognized their most popular song The Only Exception. "Yeah, do you like them?"

"Duh, who wouldn't?" That made me smile. "They're amazing. Hayley has such an amazing voice; she can do anything with it. And Jeremy rocks that base like it's the last thing he'll ever do."

"Oh my gosh, my thoughts exactly!" I turned to grin at him for a second.

"And this song is pure genius."

Then he began singing and I thought I might piss myself.

"_And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>That I'm content with loneliness<br>Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
>Well you are the only exception<br>You are the only exception._"

How is it possible that he had the great looks and the money and all this perfectness and still has more? When that boy opened his mouth to sing, I could practically hear the angels in Heaven crying.

"Holy flip, you have an amazing voice." I said whimsically.

"Thanks." He smiled crookedly at me. Oh Lord.

"Um . . ." I sat there for a second, not really watching where I'm driving. And when the song reached the next stanza, our voices collided with each other.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>But I can't let go of what's in front of me here<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>When you wake up!<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
>You are the only exception<em>"

I looked at him when I sang the series of eight _you are the only exception_'s when at a stop light. Edward's eyes shone in the late afternoon gray light that streaked in through my window. Suddenly, the clouds broke and brilliant sunshine shot through the glass, lighting his eyes with a fiery glow.

"_And I'm on my way to believing  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing<em>"

Someone honked behind me and I jumped in my seat, slamming on the gas forcefully. My face was red. I could feel the heat seeping on my face and I realized then that the cab was as hot as an oven and the windows were fogging. I turned down the air flow and the song ended.

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. "Wow."

"What?"

"Just . . . Wow. You have an incredible voice." Yep, I was definitely blushing.

"Thanks. You too." Then I had to divert the attention away from me. But because I'm a dumbass, I said this: "You should sign up for that singy thingy for Valentine's Day." Doh! My inner cell phone made the "crap why did I do that?" emoticon because I knew what was coming next.

"Nah, I'm not good with crowds, but you should definitely do it." Crooked smile. Oh my Jesus.

"Oh no," I dragged out the 'o'. "I couldn't do that. I haven't been in front of a crowd in four years."

"You've played in front of crowds before?" I repeat, dumbass.

"Umm, yeah. I was in my junior high talent search. And my fifth grade talent show," I mumbled.

"That's so awesome! Oh, take a right up here." He pointed to where the concrete led off to a dirt road. "I think you'd be amazing."

"But I wouldn't know what song to sing." Now I was just fishing for excuses.

"How 'bout one of Paramore's songs? You did great with that last one, or maybe this one." He nodded towards the speakers. The beginning tinny chords of Paramore's uncredited song Adore began.

"_I__ don't mean to run  
>But every time you come around I feel<br>More alive than ever  
>And I guess it's too much<br>Maybe we're too young  
>And I don't even know what's real<br>But I know I've never wanted anything so bad  
>I've never wanted anyone so bad<br>If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way?  
>Be the one I'm looking for?<em>"

I must have begun singing along to it, because my teeth clamped close after the second stanza and Edward poked me playfully in the arm. "See?" Stop smiling at me like that!

I listened to the song til it ended and the radio host cut to commercial break. "No one would know this song. And I can't play it on guitar."

"You can play guitar too? Wow, you're full of surprises." Where the fluff was his freaking house? Longest driveway EVER. "What can you play?"

"I can play some Paramore, acoustics of some pop and country songs, KOL, lots of Bonnie Raitt. She's my idol." I smiled fondly thinking of my favorite singer.

"Oh my – Bonnie Raitt is amazing!" He did _not_just say that. He did. Why was he so determined to make me fall harder for him? Distressed emoticon.

"I named my guitar after her."

"That woman is incredible." Edward paused then mumbled something that sounded like "You're incredible."

Oh my _heart_.

I could see the top of his house far over the trees and holy shiz nit, was his house HUGE. Edward suddenly tensed, turned to me. "Be careful on the curves."

"Duly noted," I said with a sickening amount of sarcasm. "And no back seat driving."

"I'm in the front."

"Same rules apply."

"Fine," he huffed falling back into the seat. He sat awkwardly with his back leaning on the door and his left leg folded under his right that hung off the seat, and I realized he wasn't wearing his seat belt.

"Hey, you need to wear your seat belt!" I chastised.

"Why? We're almost there and there are no cops around."

"Yes, but I'm the Chief's daughter and was raised with a strict abide to the law, so I would appreciate you wearing your seat belt before I have you written up for a ticket." Ha! Take THAT Mr. Gorgeous!

"Yes, but you're forgetting that you'd get a ticket as well for being in the same vehicle as me." He just smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. He was right. "Touché, I suppose." And he laughed.

The trees finally broke and we came up a dirt and pebble path to a beautiful mansion with a certain Victorian quality about it. The wide staircase was large and inviting along with the wrap around front porch and faded blue window shutters. The highest it appeared to go was three stories with an attic and adorned with a graceful balcony on the second level. It was the kind of place that ball gowns and top hats belonged with, or where a rich old grandmother would hold her grand child in the rocking chair out front. It wasn't just a mansion, it was a home.

"Your home is beautiful." I mumbled.

"Oh, thanks. My mom has a hobby of restoring old Victorian houses." Edward caught my eye and smiled. "So are you going to do that Valentine's Day singy thing?"

"Um no, probably not. I may buy some though, for my friends Alice and Angela. Maybe Jasper, but I think Alice wants to be the only one to send him one."

"No one special then?" I could have sworn he was just leaning against the door. Did he move closer?

"No. Well. . ." It's not like he'll know it's him, so it's safe to tell him how irrevocably in love I am with him without actually giving it away. Right? "I _do_really like this one guy. He's kind, and sweet, and has a sense of humor. I've liked him since the first day I moved here. But he'll never get the picture." The blush felt like fire on my face.

I finally looked at him and he stared back with a strange look on his face. It looked a little angry but he hid something else. Please God, don't let him know I was talking about him!

Edward was no more than a foot away from me and my fingers twitched to destroy the space between our hands. I took this moment to enjoy the fact that he was with me right now. I might never get a chance like this again and the electricity running between us just made the urge to touch him stronger.  
>I was about to take the chance and close the space when his hand lifted tentatively and took mine.<p>

A song played.

"_We all learn to make mistakes  
>And run from them, from them<br>With no direction  
>We'll run from them, from them<br>With no conviction_"

The skin on skin contact caused a literal spark and our hands snapped back simultaneously. A charge ran up my arm and reverberated down my spine. I shuddered against the warmth that spread through my whole body and settled deep in my bones. It was the kind of warmth that curled your toes in anticipation and made eyelids droop and caused hearts to ache. It was marvelous.

We met each other's gaze with equal parts surprise and awe. The thrilling current our bodies gave off filled the car and made it hard to breathe. Everything smelled of just _him_. I wondered if he realized that his nearness was closer than conduct rules allowed. I didn't care.

He was so incredibly close that my breathing sped with the proximity and his eyes held so much depth that I wanted to stare into them for forever.

"Do you have someone special?" I asked in a whisper. My stomach twisted with nerves.

"Just one." He murmured with eye lids hooded.

"Who?" I could barely speak.

Edward was silent for a second and the crooked smile was back. "She's very beautiful."

". . . Tanya?" Maybe Jessiskank had wrong information about them breaking up.

"No, Tanya and I didn't work out. Plus, I prefer brunettes." Crooked smile. What is that sound, you ask? Oh, well it is the sound of my heart beating a hundred miles per hour.

"S-so who is it?"

His face was just an inch from mine. His laugh fanned his scrumptious sent across my face and my eyes closed involuntarily. "She's very beautiful, as said, and has long brown hair." A centimeter away. "She has brown eyes and cute pink cheeks." His left hand reached up to cup my cheek. "An amazing smile and even more amazing voice." His lips brushed mine with the faintest of touches. Oh Sweet Lord Baby Jesus in A Cradle on A Haystack Up in Heaven! "And her lips, oh _God_, I just want. . ."

His lips were full force on me then. He took my top lip and sucked on it gently while I remained motionless. All I had to do was pucker mine a bit and take his bottom lip, but I was rendered completely immobile. I felt the spark, the electric charge snaking its way through my body like a ghostly fog, but reciprocating was futile. I had no idea how.

After a short moment he pulled back. I couldn't know what his face looked like because my eyes were closed. When I opened them, I was met with green. The most beautiful, rich, shining green that was all Edward and no one could ever replicate it. It was most lovely color I could ever see, shot through with specks of blue and gold. And I wanted it. I wanted to drown in green.

I wanted to drown in Edward.

I allowed myself only two seconds to get over the initial shock before the lust took over. And he was mine. I all but attacked him and secured his lips back on mine, linking my arms around his neck firmly.

He froze for a second before his arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he threw himself into the kiss. I took his bottom lip between mine, sucking on it vigorously, hungrily. If I thought he smelled good then, oh Lordy, did he taste even better. Like mint and silk and skin and boy. My hands found their way to the back of his head and buried themselves in his hair. His hands roved up and down my back and ran over my curves. I kissed him with fervor, nipping and crushing his lips to mine. And I couldn't take it anymore.

Experimentally, I lightly touched my tongue to his lip, just begging for entrance. He was more than happy to oblige. His tongue flicked out to meet mine, emitting a wild gasp from me. Our tongues battled and then I was in his mouth.

The most delicious groan emanated deep from within his chest and vibrated his whole frame. "Bella."

My fingers were twisted and tangled permanently in his hair, and that groan was just my undoing. I pulled at the strands, tugging his face closer. I needed more. But I couldn't _breathe_.

His hands were inviting and hot all over me. Edward pushed back and penetrated my mouth. Oh, Jesus.

"Oh, Jesus," I moaned. He was much too good at this, and I really did need to breathe.

I pulled back gulping in air, looking like a retarded fish no less, but he refused to change our current proximity. His lips trailed down my jaw line and I tilted my head back for better access. My hands fisted in his shirt in an attempt at pulling him closer. I was rewarded by his quiet whimper as he expertly licked his way across my collar bone. Yes, I was absolutely sure my heart had stopped and I'd died and gone to Edwardland.

"Oh m—," a groan escaped through my parted lips. It gave me a moment of realization for my surroundings. At what point had I climbed onto his lap to straddle him?

My hands were rubbing up and down his chest when he dragged his lips up my neck and across my cheek. The skin of my cheek bones were graced by his lips as he lightly sucked his way to the corner of my lips. His soft kiss there and incredibly sexy chuckle following it were enough to drive me almost completely insane.

I captured his mouth with mine once again, and I thought this to myself: Best. First kiss. EVER. Yes, I had never had a kiss before this. I'd always wanted to save myself to share my first kiss with someone special, so that it would _be_special. I thought it would be romantic or something, but it was really just very lonely. Now, in the arms of this man, I silently applauded myself for my chastity because there's no doubt this was the best moment of my life.

I finally did the thing I'd wanted to do ever since that fateful tap on my window. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth before biting down. The sounds he honored me with would definitely make me spontaneously combust, and I smiled against his lips menacingly at this thought.

He was holding me up, all of my body weight completely suspended by his strong arms, so when Edward moved his arms to bury in my hair, I fell into his lap. And I could feel him.

Like _all_of him.

I pulled back hastily.  
>My backside hit the upholstery of the bench seat while my legs tangled with his. Blood whooshed in my ears with every rise and fall of my chest and pump of my overactive heart. His eyes opened, staring out the windshield with his arms still up where they held me just moments ago. His rapid breathing rivaled mine.<p>

Slowly, Edward dropped his arms to his side.

We sat in uncomfortable, pressuring silence for an immeasurable second.

I couldn't even imagine what he thought of me.

I could feel my face, its expression contorted in shock. My mouth hung open as I stared at the peeling wood of an old oak. My hands were limp on the seat and my lips still tasted of him. Licking them alerted me of how incredibly dry my mouth was now. The awkward silence was taking a toll on my saliva glands.

I finally looked at him. Edward rested his head on the back of the seat with his eyes closed, his mouth screwed up in a disconcerting grimace. He turned his head to gaze out the passenger window at his house.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. That's not. . ." He swallowed and then continued. "That shouldn't have happened. I'll go now."

He climbed out before I could argue.

The slam of the car door reverberated in my brain like a gunshot, each clack of the pebbles under his feet as he walked away like the crashing of boulders. It made no sense that the quiet click of his front door closing was just a whisper in the wind. He sent me a fleeting look before he was gone.

The shock was still fresh on my face as I slowly turned to face my steering wheel. There was also hurt.

_That shouldn't have happened._

_I shouldn't have done that._

_Sorry._

Uh yeah, _NO_. That was the most amazing kiss ever. It should be recorded in history, it was so dang incredible. This is the kind of fluffy/angsty shit that goes in romance novels and Hallmark movies. I refused to be one of those girls that sit and cry like little whiny bitches while they listen to Kelly Clarkson over ice cream because the guy they like rejected them. No.

If I've learned anything from watching crappy romantic comedies is that kisses like _that_ don't just come and go. They _mean_something. Especially since I know Edward isn't the kind of guy to throw himself at the nearest thing that walks.

There was no way in hell I was letting this go.

I put my truck in drive and pulled around the circular driveway with a determined face. A song came on and I knew what I was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>This was really friggin long. 7 full pages on Microsoft Word. Sheesh. Yet this first chapter to this is bigger. Probably mostly cuz of my big AN in there lol.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I lied last chapter. It wasn't mentioned then, it was mentioned in THIS chapter. :_) Brownie Points to who can get it, and who can figure out what she's going to do! :D**

**What I imagine Edward's house looks like is on my profile, and also the playlist to this story. (:**

**Also, there will be a new story coming up soon! Eventually. If there's anything my friends know about me, it's that I am a MAJOR procrastinator lol. Mostly because of this sight. . . :DDD**

**If you haven't noticed yet, I rape the supply of emoticons that's out there, I misuse the purpose of "lol", and I really REALLY like adjectives. You can thank for that one. ;D**

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. IN FACT THEY ARE ENCOURAGED. Because I have no life and they make me happy. C:**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I marched into the school cafeteria the next week, determined and with a set mind. I didn't go immediately to the lunch line or our table like I usually would, but rather crossed the wide expanse of the cafeteria to the table set up in the back. There were two lists to read from so there wouldn't be a huge crowd trying to read the print. Not many people were signing up for them today, though, because everyone always waited til the last minute, despite the fact that it was already Thursday. Friday would be a madhouse.

I walked closer to the table and picked up a sheet to read over and take my pick. I smiled fondly at number nineteen on the list. I'd signed up last week to be a Singing Valentine and stayed after school for tryouts. I'd worn my lucky white beanie for some much needed confidentiality and played _The Only Exception_on my guitar Bonnie. I really hoped that it wasn't obvious that I was sweating buckets, but if so, the choir director didn't seem to mind. At the end of my quasi-performance, she clapped and told me that she can't tell me whether I'm in or not because she'd be posting the list of singers up Friday afternoon, but my chances were very high. And undoubtedly, my name was on that list.

I'd forgotten how much I loved singing for people.

"Hey, girly!" Alice popped up by my side with a bright smile. "Who you gonna buy for?"

"No one in particular, but if she doesn't get out of my face she's not getting anything," I said suggestively with a tilt to my eyebrows.

"Eep! Don't mind me! Just here to buy a song for my boyfriend," she squeaked cheerily while perusing the list. "Ooh! This one is PERFECT for us!" She leaned back down to the table and signed up for the song _Amazed_by Lonestar, sending it to Jasper in 4th period, the class they had together. I felt my throat closing a little just thinking of that song. Whoever that song was written for must have been so loved. That song always made me cry. I'm such a wuss.

When she'd finished ordering her valentine, she snapped back up. "Too bad I can't send you one, what with you being one of the singers and all." She pouted. "And there's no way in hell_ I'm_singing for you. I enjoy having my dignity."

I laughed. "Yeah, Ali. Keep all that raw talent bottled up please, and don't let it out. Ever." We all knew she sang with the beauty of a strangled wet cat.

"Hey, I have the most sexiest singing voice ever, so you just shut up. But I was seriously surprised to find out that you'd signed up to sing. You're not usually this adventurous. What made you do it?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I just felt like taking a chance." I blushed.

"Mm-hm," she mumbled with squinty eyes, but she dropped it. "Okay, well buy my song and I'll see ya at the table. And make it a good one!" She ran off.

I turned back to the list. I'd decided I'll buy Alice _Put Your Records On_ by Corinne Bailey Rae and get Angela_ Hey Soul Sister_by Train.

I glanced over at Edward's table.

He had his head turned, but I could see him looking out of the corner of his eye at me. I wondered if he wondered if I was buying him a song. I wondered if he knew I wasn't buying him one.

Because I wasn't.

_Buying _him one, that is.

I turned away, red faced, to Mrs. Cope who was doubling as the cashier for the Singing Valentines.

I was about to ask her a question when the most revolting stench of an overpowering designer perfume penetrated my nose. I sneezed before turning to face Jessica's smirk.

"Hey Swan," she said, picking up the list of songs. "Sending something to yourself from your imaginary boyfriend?"

I decided to be the bigger person. I really wasn't in the mood to break out my bitch-slapping skills today. "No, actually. I was buying some for my friends. What about you, Stanley?" I asked, monotonous.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" After a moment, the need to gloat must have been too strong, for she spoke up after grabbing an order form. "I'm sending one to someone who needs to be reminded of what's out there for him." I knew who she was sending it to even before she wrote the name down in big letters, meant for me to see clearly I presume. I rolled my eyes.

And of course, she had typically picked the most suggestive and main stream song on the whole list. I seriously didn't have a problem with _Teenage Dream_, but coming from Jessiskank to Edward . . . well, that just really peeved me. Maybe if it were from someone else I'd let it slide, but Jessica was such a predator when it came to Edward, and I wasn't having that.

She wrote a note on a piece of pink paper with a heart design on the front and folded it over the order slip. After handing over the perfunctory five dollars required to buy a song, she flipped her hair in my face and stalked off. I huffed and turned back to Mrs. Cope who was just putting the money in the lock box. She sat Jessica's order on a stack labeled 5th Period. Oh hell no she wasn't sending Edward a valentine during Biology, the only class we had together.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope." She looked up. "Do you mind if I ask you how many bought number nineteen?" I asked.

"No, that's fine." She smiled and picked up a list that was covered in scribbles and words. "Let's see. . ."

While she was distracted, I quickly grabbed Jessiskank's order. I opened her note and laughed. Yeah, like he'd ever put his hands on you in your skin tight jeans. Jeez, I knew Jessica was dumb, but I didn't know she could be so corny.

I quickly scratched out Edward's name and wrote in Mike Newton's.

Hehe. Evil smiley emoticon.

I threw it back on the pile as Mrs. Cope turned to me. "Since Monday, number nineteen for _The Only Exception _has had fifteen requests." She smiled up at me.

I sighed._ Fifteen? _Ugh. I'm going to end up hating that song when this is all over.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Cope." I waved good bye and stode off to my table.

"So whatdidya buy me?" Alice fisted her tiny hands and jumped up and down on her seat.

"I'm not telling you! You'll just have to wait a little longer," I said with a devilish smirk.

"But _Bellaaa!_ I have to wait til _Monday! _That's like FOREVER."

I laughed "I think you'll live."

* * *

><p>And that's how I came to be where I am now, walking across the quad to my 5th period Biology class, guitar in tow. Eleven more people had signed up for my song on Friday, so I had been pretty busy today. My fingers were raw and red and I cursed myself for forgetting my guitar pick at home. I'd already done seventeen performances so far and I was afraid I'd have a scratchy throat for my next assignment.<p>

I couldn't mess this next one up. This one was the whole reason I signed up for the stupid thing. Ever since I left Edward's house two weeks ago, this plan had been formulating in my mind. It seemed that I signed up for fun so other people could have me sing for their friends, but I had an ulterior motive.

I was going to sing to Edward. I was going to sing him a song that showed him what I really felt, that could express what I couldn't put into words.

I'd always admired how a simple song can say everything in a mere couple of minutes what we could never begin to cover in years.

A small part of me didn't really care whether he reciprocated my feelings or not, it just had the one simple wish of having him at least_ know_how I felt, and that would be all I really needed. But the larger part of me wanted him to love me back. So badly.

The building came into view, and though I was incredibly nervous and worried my plan wouldn't work, I found myself almost sprinting. I caught my breath at the door, and then slowly turned the knob.

I walked in. Mr. Banner was saying something about the reproduction of cells before he cut off. All eyes in the room bore into me, and my heart rate picked up again. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I have a Singing Valentine for an—" I pretended to look at my list of names. "Edward Cullen."

I looked up and caught his eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes.

A round of immature hoots went up around the room as I walked towards him. I told myself they were hooting to embarrass Edward about whoever had bought the song, not that I was about to profess myself to him.

The stool next to him was empty due to me being out and about today, so I grabbed it and pulled it around the other side of the table. My legs were beginning to tremble; if I was going to get through this, I'd need to sit down.

I sat, tightened my lucky white beanie on my head, and blew some hair out of my face. _No more stalling!_I told myself, and faced him.

He had the most adorable dumbfounded look on his face, I almost laughed. The best I gave him was a tiny half smile.

"I have a message from the sender," I began quietly. "Saying she hopes this song tells you everything she couldn't."

Then I began.

_"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<br>You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<em>

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street<br>You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>Someone like you"

While I sang the chorus of vocalizing Oh-oh-oh's, I looked up at him. His eyes were wide and fearful, but also a little amazed. Sudden confidence rushed me and I began the next verse.

_"Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
>Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat<br>I hope it's gonna make you notice  
>I hope it's gonna make you notice"<em>

We were staring at each other now. It was like everybody else in the room were gone and we were stuck in this little world together. Trapped in the music, I conveyed as much emotion as humanly possible in the next line.

_"Someone like me! Someone like me!  
>Someone like me, somebody"<em>

My arm flared with the guitar riff, strumming the strings roughly to the beat.

_"I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<br>I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
>I'm ready now, Oh-ohh"<em>

"Someone like you, somebody  
>Someone like you, somebody<br>Someone like you, somebody"

I paused, my hands resting on the strings.

_"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see."_

Then it was over. I'd just publicly spilled my heart out to him and all I could hope for now was that he got it. I don't know if people clapped or booed or whatever, I couldn't hear anything past the blood whooshing in my ears and Edward's breathing.

I got up and pushed the stool back, his eyes following me the whole time. I looked back at him when he opened his mouth to speak. He looked like he was about to get off the stool, but he stopped himself.

"Who was that from?" he asked.

I didn't say anything at first. Did I have the courage to tell him? All the adrenaline that had coursed through my veins while singing abruptly left me, leaving me weak and crippled while anxiety caused tears to prick behind my eyes. I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Anonymous."

I walked out the door, leaving him and my heart behind.

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks around the corner* OH hey guys, hehe. Yeah, its been literal months since this was updated and I can tell you that I really have no excuse for that besides being busy and needing some time to myself. School just started and it's KILLING ME. You're all lucky this was a three day weekend. :P<strong>

**So this is where we see the name of the story come in. :)**

**Really, this story was inspired by Kings of Leon's song Use Somebody, but the way I imagine Bella singing it in the story is Paramore's cover of it.**

**Anyway end of this chappy! Next one will most likely be the last, but I have a special surprise for you next chapter to make up for it! C:**

_The playlist to this story is on my profile! :)_

**Okay my lovelies, catch ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! :) It's been a month since this was updated but that's okay because what other day is better to upload than when a Twilight Saga movie comes out? :D**

**So who saw it? Huh? HUH? I saw it. and it was. . . **_INCREDIBLY AMAZINGLY SPECTACULARLY SENSATIONAL!_** I will continue this little fangirl spiel at the bottom of the page. For now, let's get back to the world of. . . what? You guys have any names to give my Edward and Bella? The ones I'm coming up with are lame. help? :)**

**I want to throw a shout out to the lovely reviewer Light1172. She's left me amazing reviews for such a small story and she never failed to make me smile. :)**

**This is the last chapter and with a special surprise. This one is for you girl!**

* * *

><p>My foot tapped impatiently as the offending hour hand slowly made its route around the clock face. Never have I been so impatient, I thought while blowing a stray hair out of my eyes. I needed to find her. I <em>needed<em>to find her.

I hated sitting here in my Spanish class listening to the teacher ramble on and on, or to the other students (who obviously weren't listening) complain about school and gossip. Usually I enjoyed this class since I'm actually really good at Spanish, but today it was acting as a barrier to what I truly wanted to be doing and I resented the fifteen minutes left for it. Once again, I went over what I was going to say to her in my head.

"Dude, chill-freaking-lax. What's your problem – got a hot date?" Emmett grinned at his joke from the seat next to me.

I didn't reply to him. I just kept my eyes trained on the clock, periodically flashing them to the door.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"No."

"No you're not going to answer, or no you don't have a hot date?" He was still smiling like a fool.

"No I'm not going to answer." Ten minutes left. I could survive ten minutes.

My curt tone alerted him and he punched my shoulder, probably what was lightly to him, but it felt like being stoned to me. I hissed under my breath, glaring at him as I rubbed my arm.

"_Edwarrrd_," he whined. "_Tell meeee!_" He was getting louder and drawing attention to himself. Mrs. Goff glanced at us.

"Keep your voice down," I mumbled.

"Only if you tell me!" he stage whispered, still being loud.

"Okay okay! Just be quiet."

"Yes! Wait, what was I asking for . . .?"

I sighed. "You wanted to know why I'm impatient." Which reminded me: seven minutes. They say patience is a virtue right?

"Yeah! What's gotcha' all keyed up?"

I swallowed. I didn't really want to tell him, but there really was no point in _not_telling him. After I performed my plans, and if they went well, I'd tell him tomorrow. It might kill me if my plans don't work.

I opened my mouth to tell him what my after school . . . _activities_will consist of today, but them Mrs. Goff had enough of the class' chatter and claimed everyone's attention by calling a pop quiz tomorrow.

I blew a breath of relief and got out my notes, even though I already knew the subject she was covering. I was just happy to have Emmett off my back. He puffed out his lip and furrowed his brow down at his papers, dejected. Jeez, he was as bad about gossip as that Jessica Stanley. He glared at me, conveying a silent message of _this isn't over; you better tell me after class, you prick._I smiled back, triumphant, and returned my eyes to the clock.

Five minutes.

Four minutes.

Three and a half.

Patience wasn't a virtue I possessed apparently.

Finally, _finally_, the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and bolted for the door. Emmett stared after me, still rising from his seat.

I knew she had last period gym, but she could be anywhere in the school considering she was a Singing Valentine. My best luck was to look for her truck. I must have looked pretty crazy, wild eyed and my hand roving nervously through my hair. People definitely stared for a second; especially when they would crowd in the walkways and I would have to roughly push through and grumble a rude _get out of my way._

I didn't mean to be rude, but didn't they know that I needed to find someone important? That I was in a rush?

I finally broke through the throng and practically ran the rest of the way to the parking lot. Not many people went to Forks High, but _man_ there seemed to be a lot of cars. I kind of wished she had gym today so I could find her easier. I knew she hated gym, so she would have most likely been one of the first out after changing. That caught me. Her changing clothes. I gulped, putting that out of my head. I needed to focus on the task at hand, not how amazing her skin would feel with mine after I discarded –

No, you stupid male brain, shut up! I had to find her so I could tell her how I feel. There'd be no chance of that other stuff happening if this didn't go through first. And God, why couldn't I find her truck?

But then I saw her. I had to push a petite blonde out of my way and throw a half-assed sorry over my shoulder to do it, but I saw her. God, she's beautiful.

She looked up at the sky, the overcast light highlighting her pink cheeks, and pulled her white beanie tighter over her head before marching determinedly towards her truck that I so blatantly missed. It took me a moment to realize I'd stopped moving. I was mesmerized by her.

Oh shit! I thought as she reached for her keys in her bag. I couldn't afford to miss this chance. I might not have the courage tomorrow.

I ran towards her.

"Bella!"

She was already starting her truck when she swiveled around, eyes searching for who had called her. When her eyes settled on me she was already blushing furiously as if she already knew it was I who called out to her.

She got out of the cab and I closed the distance quickly, bouncing lightly from foot to foot when I finally caught up to her. I looked her face up and down, committing it yet again to memory. "Hey."

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Hey," she said back softly – hesitantly. Her eyes flashed to the safety of her truck. It was freezing out here.

"Um . . ." Oh crapping mother of fish paste. I couldn't remember what I was going to say! I had it all planned out, but looking at Bella now with her hair framing her heart shaped face like a curtain and that cute little hat like a halo, I was rendered speechless. She had a talented knack of doing that, and she didn't even know it. "Gah, I uh . . . Dammit."

All I could do is look at her with my mouth agape. I felt like a dufus.

She slammed her door and turned back to me. I could hear something on her radio playing.

_You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
>And hear my voice like a serenade<br>How long do you want to be loved?  
>Is forever enough, is forever enough?<em>

"Is there something you wanted to say Edward?" Her eyes sparked, her breathing slowed. It was like she knew what I was going to say and was trying to help me.

I figured I might as well begin with what had started this whole mess I was getting myself into.

"Who sent that song?"  
>She stared at me.<br>And stared.  
>Please God Bella, just <em>say it<em> –  
>"I did."<br>I could barely hear her, but there it was. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

_"Is forever enough?  
>Cause I'm never, never giving you up."<em>

"That's good. Because then it would be really awkward if it wasn't and I would go and tell you how I think that the girl who sent that is amazing and that I adore everything about her." She froze, the warmth in her cheeks and gleam in her eyes the only give away that she registered what I said.

"She intrigues me and astounds me and made school and Biology a lot more exciting since she moved here. Every day I see her, my heart picks up, but I'm always so scared to talk to her because the rejection would probably kill me. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met and has an incredible voice that I could probably listen to forever. I love her sense in music and that she has a lucky white hat to match my lucky black t-shirt and that she sings to heartbreaking Paramore songs alone in her truck in the school parking lot. I like that she has a big heart and I've seen her helping out other people even if it was inconvenient for her at the time. I love that when I walk in the room, I notice how your cheeks redden and I swear I can feel their warmth from wherever I'm standing. You have the most wondrous eyes and sometimes it feels like it's all I need to live and all I want to do is stare at them all day and I'd be satisfied. It's adorable the way her lips curve so it looks like you always has a small, mischievous smile on your face.

"Whenever you're not at school, it feels like someone just kicked my heart in the ass and whenever Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory or any of those bitches messes with her, you can't even fathom how mad I get. And I'm insanely sorry for leaving you high and dry last week after kissing you and saying it shouldn't have happened because I think we both know it should and it did and hell no I don't regret it because that was literally the best kiss I've ever had. All I ever want to do is protect you and talk to you and get to know you but my stupid brain gets in the way of everything and I can't even _look_ at you without getting nervous and my tongue swelling up." I didn't know when I started referring the hypothetical _she_ in my declaration as _Bella_, but it didn't matter. I was finally getting it all out and it felt sensational. "And I remember how weirdly great it felt when Tanya and I broke up five months ago 'cause then I could pursue you without a guilty conscious but then I never had the confidence so I just kind of enjoyed the view. But then guys would say how they wanted you and you have no idea how many locker room fights started because of that. And then the same amazing girl comes into our Biology class and sings to me in her said incredible voice to what is probably the one song that could get me off my scared ass to come and tell you how I feel in this really long, awful word vomit." I swallowed; my tongue dry and my head light. I was on some kind of high that had adrenaline pumping and I'm pretty sure my eyes were dilated since everything suddenly seemed brighter, but maybe that was just Bella.

Then I finally noticed that she had unshed tears in her eyes. Her cheeks still flamed, but now the pink was shy and cute. I really hoped they were happy tears and not _Oh my God this psycho is obsessed with me_tears.

"And I don't really know her that well, but I really want to because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

I stopped there. It was finally out.

But she didn't do anything. She literally just stood there, looking at me with a strange, unrecognizable emotion and the tears finally spilled over, sparkling like crystals as they rolled down her face. I lifted a hesitant hand to cup her left cheek and wipe away the traitor tears. As I began to pull it back she suddenly grabbed my hand, threading her fingers in mine against her face.

"I don't like cold broccoli." She held my eyes with hers, looking at me like I held all her prayers. "I can't stand it when my feet wrap in the sheets at night. My favorite part of Christmas is reading under the tree's lights even though the dust on the plastic branches makes me sneeze. I like cranberry lip gloss, but I don't wear it in public. I just like how it tastes."

I blinked. "Okay . . . Why did you tell me all that?"

She smiled, and I thought I might go blind from the shine. She couldn't be real. "You said you wanted to get to know me, and I want you to know me. I want to know you too." She squeezed my hand.

"So . . . You're not freaked out or anything right? Because if you are, I can wait or just go or m–"

"Shut up."

I looked back her startled. "Um, what?"

"I said shut up. Just shut up." She suddenly grabbed my jacket in her small fists and slammed her mouth on mine.

This was all I'd wanted since she drove away from my house last week. I'd watched her through the window as she turned determinedly down my drive way and I was dying to know what she was thinking. Her lips moved roughly against mine, arousing in their amount of passion. A growl escaped my chest when she let me push her against her truck door, bending lower to reach in her mouth. Her hands traveled up and grabbed my face. She pulled back gently.

"Edward, that was the sweetest and longest thing anyone has ever said to me," she laughed. "It was beautiful. All week, all I wanted was to do this." She kissed me again. "But now I see there's so much more that I want. I thought I'd be content after showing you how I felt with the song, but you've just thrown that all away." Then she sang a line that I just barely recognized. "_And I'll help you see it through, 'cause I just really want to be with you_." She smiled up at me, eyes alight.

I grinned back. "I like walking through the path behind my house to clear my head, I used to wear feety pajamas til I was ten, I have an extensive collection of mint condition Beetles albums, and I found this little flower meadow off of the one-ten that reminds me of you. And I play the piano in the mornings while wearing my favorite pair of blue monkey slippers."

It was the greatest sensation, having someone out there who cared about me. Someone who could relate to me. Someone for me.

She laughed, kissing me again. "I love you too."

_Someone like me_.

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! :D How did yall like it? :) I put my heart and soul into this tiny fic, so thanks to all who faved and followed and especially to Light1172. If ff would let me do it, I'd give you a heart, so for now: less than three. :)<strong>

**So, now on to the matter at hand. . .**

***ahem***

_**OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD. **_**Breaking Dawn Part 1 was. So. AWESOME. There was literally NO part that I was disappointed with. Well, maybe the wolf pack talking scene, but really that would have been hard to make right anyway. :P I literally cried TEN TIMES. I know. I counted. It was such an emotional movie.**

**The love making scene was absolutely BEAUTIFUL. I won't get all spoiler-y up in here, but I WILL say that the way the scene was handled out was gorgeous. And they used my favorite song from the album during that scene and that only made me cry even more. :') It was just so radiant. And Kristen really shows her acting skills in this one. In the other movies she'll be all zonked out sometimes but in this one she is just. . . Wow. Incredible. And Rob's performance had me crying more than once.**

**I was in catatonic shock at the end. I was on the edge of my seat, staring up at the screen like a moth to flame for the last 2 minutes of the movie. When the credits rolled, I tried to whoop and clap with the rest of the audience, but then I realized I had forgotten to breathe. Literally. I didn't even know that was possible. I was hyperventilating. xD**

**But over all, the movie was waaay better than I thoguth it would be. It was just spectacular. :) You will not be disappointed.**

_Don't forget, playlist is on my profile! :) I added the song that Bella sings a line from here at the go forth and name my Ward and Ella! :3_

_Well here's sparklevamp signing off! Love you my bebehs! *blows kiss*_

_:)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaack! 8D**

**Yep! I'm back babeh! ;D Originally, I wanted to post an Unplanned Epilogue on Valentine's Day because I wasn't ready to give up these guys . . . Yeah, THAT apparently didn't happen . . . I'm two months late. -.- I had an unbridled fit of inspiration a while ago and just had to get it all out! Also, I had to tell you what my friend Wendy (Sesshoumaru'smate4ever) named my Edward and Bella! She's lovingly dubbed them Gorgeous Greekward and Backbone Bella. :) Or Rudeward when he's shoving people in the parking lot lol. Though I think I'd like to call them Valentineward and Valentinella. :) And she left me some VERY interesting reviews . . . She used to be so quiet. What the HELL have I done? xD So this chap goes out to her because she is my best friend and she got me into this whole fanfic thing anyway. I love you with the heart of my bottom! But Valentineward is mine. I claimed him, like, forever go. And yes, Jessica and Mike ARE the most UHHHH couple in the world! xD She wants me to mention Alex Goot (our favorite singer) in the story, sooo. . . ;) Btw he's amazing.**

**This chap came inspired to me when I watched a certain 80's movie a couple months back.**

**And just so you know, this Epilogue goes under the "So fluffy I could die!" category. And it's the longest chapter yet! :O But I hope no one's complain'. ;)**

**Okay I'll shut up nao. :B**

* * *

><p><em>~1 Year Later~<em>

"Did you send in your college applications yet?" Angela spoke up from across my kitchen table.

I looked up from cutting the vegetables for tonight's dinner. "Uh, yeah. To University of Washington."

"Don't you want to apply anywhere else?" she asked with raised eyebrows over the glasses that were perched on the edge of her nose. "You could get into a really great school, you know? You're grades are impeccable!"

"Oh now you're just exaggerating. They're not _that_ great. Where are you heading for?"

"Yale."

I blanched and stared at her. "Wow, Ang. That's great. Did you get accepted yet?"

"No, I'm still waiting for the word. But I think I really have a chance. I'm going to try and get my doctorate in psychology. But really, Bella, why don't you want to get into a larger school?"

"Well I want to stay close to home, and UDub has some great programs. Besides, what does it matter? I'll get a good education regardless. Where is Ben going?"

She raised her chin defiantly at me and I snickered as she scrunched her nose so her glasses weren't falling off her face anymore. "He's going for Yale too, but if one of us doesn't get in, we'll just do long distance." She looked down and blushed softly.

I smiled. She and Ben were the cutest. They'd gotten together just shortly after spring break last year and had been inseparable since.

"What about Edward?"

My hand froze on its way down to cutting a carrot. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "What about him?"

"Well aren't you applying to the same colleges as he is?"

"I have."

"But isn't he planning on heading to Berkeley?"

I huffed and placed the knife on the cutting board, the tension in my shoulders rising. "Yes, he is. I applied as well. I don't really want to talk about it Ang, not with you."

I felt like saying that was rude, but it was true. It was something I had to talk to Edward about. And soon. I walked over and hugged her. "Sorry, Angela. It's just kind of a hard topic."

She nodded and squeezed me back. "I know, trust me. It's hard for me too with Ben." She smiled sadly, then her expression became stern. "But I swear, Bella, that if you don't keep things with Edward, I will cheerfully beat you to death. He's a great guy and you love him, I know you do. Don't let anything get in the way of that. If you do, just know that I am Team Edward all the way."

I laughed. "Don't worry; I don't think I could let that happen. He's going to have to put up with me for a bit longer." We both giggled mercilessly when there came the tell-tale knock from the front door. And suddenly the room was brighter to me.

I got up and ran to the door, throwing it open anxiously. "Well speak of the devil!"

Edward stood there on my doorstep, looking more gorgeous than any person had a right to be. I leaned on the door jam with crossed arms and took a moment to enjoy the view. My eyes traveled up and down his frame unabashedly before reaching his face where a beautiful smirk waited for me. I returned the smirk and his eyes shined.

"The devil? _Well I neva'_!" he warbled in a terrible British accent. We both laughed as he took me in his arms.

I grinned up at him. "Hi."

"Hello." Edward's eyes drifted up my head and his smile was blinding. He snatched my white beanie off my head and placed it on his before giving me a chaste but meaningful kiss.

"Oh, _puke._" We both jumped at the sound of Angela's voice. She was standing in the entryway to the kitchen smiling slyly.

"Oh shush. This isn't near as bad as when I caught you and Ben la – "

"Meep! I thought we agreed to never speak of _The Incident _again!"

"What incident?" Edward asked me.

"Don't you dare tell him!"

"Oh well this one time – "

She squeaked. "Well, gotta' run!" She grabbed her coat off the couch and sprinted past us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That doesn't mean crap coming from you!" I yelled back. Her laughter could be heard through the door.

I turned back to Edward, but his face was much closer than I anticipated. My cheek bumped his lightly, making me gasp at his proximity.

"Mmmm," He hummed against the skin of my neck. He planted a soft kiss there under my ear and I had to control a moan.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but have you ever heard of personal space?" I teased. His low chuckle rumbled against my chest.

"Not until just now, Miss Swan." I felt his smile grow on my collarbone. He had a strange fascination with my collarbone, but that was fine by me, since he didn't seem to mind my fascination with his chiseled jaw line. "Mind explaining it to me?"

"I would, but I really don't want to. I actually quite like how distance-challenged you are. But you came here for a reason." I pulled back and gave him a pensive look. He pouted.

Edward sighed. "You're right; just let me go get my guitar from the trunk." He walked towards the door, but stopped as if he forgot something. Then he turned around slowly, a desirous burning flame in his eyes. "When we're done though, I _will_ have my way with you." I gulped. Oh, Lord.

He turned back, casting a lascivious glance over his shoulder, and strode out. I blew a breath out and slumped on the wall. That boy would be the death of me. And I loved it.

We'd come a long way in this last year. Turns out that all that built up tension and wanting led to some really great things. Like, _really_ great. It's not like we rushed into anything, oh no. I was nowhere near ready for certain things and I doubted he was as well. We took it slow, or slow enough for teenagers, and got to know each other. He confided in me as I did him and I know that no one knows me the way he does. So when the time came for us to take the next step, it didn't feel strange or bad; it just felt _right_.

Though I have to admit that since then he hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself.

Shaking my head to clear it, I headed up the stairs to my room. I grabbed Bonnie and sat in the middle of the bed, strumming a few cords of _Wonderwall_ by Oasis. The original is amazing, but I can't even fathom how gorgeous Ryan Adams' cover of it is. It's so soulful. That's how Edward found me when he walked in.

He grinned. "A little Ryan Adams, eh? I see how it is."

"_What?" _I laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haha, nothing. I just like to pick on you." He came forward and gave me a small peck. "_I said maybe you're gonna' be the one that saves me. And after all, you're my Wonderwall_," he whispered against my lips, turning his head a bit to wrap them around mine as he spoke. Tingles shot down my back and lower, making me shiver.

"Nooo," I murmured. "We have to get this session down." I pulled back and playfully punched his arm. "What do you think you're paying me for?"

"Ow! That hurt. I'm wounded. You've wounded me, woman." He placed a hand on his chest in a sense of mock affliction. I rolled my eyes; it didn't hurt at all. Then the mirth broke over and he beamed at me. "And I'm not paying you to jam sesh with me! If I were paying you, it would be for more . . . pleasurable things." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I hit him for real now. "Quit with the innuendos! Now sit your fine ass down here." I patted the bed space in front of me. "I am ready to JAM!"

He shot me my favorite crooked smile and scooted to the middle of the bed with me. We sat facing each other with our guitars between us. Shortly after us getting together last Valentine's Day, he'd taken me to his house to meet his parents for the first time. Of course I'd met Dr. Carlisle and his lovely wife before, but never as the girlfriend of their son. So to say I was _nervous_ was an understatement. But they'd been more than gracious to welcome me into their home. There I discovered that Edward also played the guitar after seeing the classic Henderson propped on a stand in his room.

Edward settled his guitar in his lap and strummed it softly. He'd named it Marling, after the British singer Laura Marling. "So what are we starting with today?"

"Well, I guess we can start with that one country song we've been working on for a while: _Somebody Like You_? Maybe?"

"Yeah, sure." He gave me one last smile before bending his head over the guitar to play the beginning chords with me.

"_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known,  
>I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done,<br>And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
>Now, I wanna love somebody,<br>Love somebody like you._

_An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays  
>I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made<br>Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm-mmm._

I wanna love somebody,  
>Love somebody like you."<p>

At that line, he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and joined him on the chorus.

"_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
>Shinin' down on me and you.<br>When you put your arms around me,  
>You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.<em>"

Our voices melded perfectly in sync, and I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face while singing the next verse solo.

"_I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast,  
>I'd take-a one step forward and two steps back.<br>Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm-mmm.  
>I wanna love somebody,<br>Love somebody like you._"

"_Whoa, here we go now!"_ he yelled and strummed furiously. "Guitar solooo!"

"You're a goofball!" I laughed. Edward was standing up on my bed in all his socked-feet glory. I got up and joined him. We played like rock stars, tongues lashing out and everything, even though it was a country song.

We sang the chorus in a fit of glee, jumping up and down on the mattress and yelling more than singing. The comforter and all pillows went flying off, but I couldn't have cared less. This was too much fun. I shook my head back and forth, the loose bun on top of my head coming loose and setting my hair falling down in tumbles.

Suddenly, he stopped playing and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask "_what are you doing?_" He took a step towards me while I kept plucking the strings. He pushed away the strands of hair in my face and cupped my cheek.

"_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
>But you're teachin' me to be a better man.<br>I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
>I wanna love somebody,<br>Love somebody like you.  
>I'm ready to love somebody,<br>Love somebody like you, ooh."_

Edward stared at me affectionately, his forest green eyes shining warmly.

I sang back: "_An' I wanna love somebody,  
>Love somebody like you, yeah!"<em>

He jumped off the bed and started playing again. "_Hey, I wanna' love ya' baby! Oh-ooh._"

This time he played while I watched. I got off the bed and stood in front of him while he sang.

"_Oh yeah oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,  
>Shinin' like it's true.<br>I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you,  
>When everything that loved someone finally found its way,<br>Wanna be a better man, I see it in you_."

When he ended the song, I put Bonnie down and took Marling from him. Everything was quiet as I looked up at his questioning expression.

Then I just _attacked_ him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, because I almost knocked him over when I jumped him. He steadied himself quickly and I wrapped my legs around him. My hands went for his hair, but the beanie was in the way, so I snatched it off his head and threw it somewhere.

My lips were all over him; just every-frickin-where. His cheek, under his ear, his jawline (oh God, _yes_, that jawline of his), his Adam's apple, the hollow of his throat, the hollow of his collar bone, his temple, his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his chin, and finally, _finally_, his lips. Goodness, those lips were a heaven sent. There wasn't anything more amazing in this world than those lips on mine. Well, except maybe. . .

I gasped when I felt his cold hands push under my shirt on the small of my back.

"Sorry, are my hands too cold?" He started to withdraw them, but I wasn't having that. I knew his hands would be cold after playing the guitar, they always were. And it was something of a strange turn on for me.

"No, by all means continue." I felt his chuckle vibrate through my body and just _God_ why couldn't he get any closer to me? I pulled and tugged on his arm, simpering for more.

I felt the air shift as we fell on the bed, my bare back cool against the sheets. Huh, I didn't remember our shirts coming off. . . Eh, whatever.

"If I'd known," he began while kissing me between words, and very surreptitiously roving his hands lower. "That that song would make you react like _this_, I'd have suggested it a long time ago." Edward rolled over so that I lay on top of his chest and angled my head up to get better access to my neck.

"It wasn't the song, particularly," I whispered. This man did weird things to me. "It was more just how you sang the song."

"Mmmm and how was that?" My hair shaded our faces and created a tiny private world around us as he looked up at me adoringly, jade eyes all squinty and cute.

"Well you're the one who sang it, wouldn't you know?" I teased him.

He was all serious now. "Yes, but I want to know how _you_ thought I sang it." His hand came up to caress my cheek sweetly.

I smiled down at him, my heart fluttering. "You sang it like you love me."

His eyes roamed all over my face and felt a surge through my body as he smiled and blushed innocently.

"That's because I do. And because you love me."

I kissed him passionately. "That I do."

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep yet?"<p>

I felt his laugh from where I lay my head on his chest. He was soothingly raking his fingers through my hair. It was heavenly.

"No." I could just hear his smile in the dark. We whispered quietly, even though my dad wasn't in the room next door tonight. He'd called saying he had to work late tonight and probably not back til early morning. Edward was supposed to be back home sleeping soundly in his own bed, but lately we'd been secretly breaking the unwritten rule of no-boyfriends-in-the-house-after-going-to-bed. He'd go home, pretend to get ready for bed, then sneak off his balcony and climb up the tree in the front yard to my open window. Of course, we only did this on certain days. Strictly Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Sometimes Sunday, if it's a holiday. Only today was Monday, and when he'd come knocking I just couldn't refuse. So we decided that Wednesday was a definite no-no to justify our sneaking around on an off day.

I loved it when Edward visited me at night though. I had him during the day to giggle and flirt with and love me, and I cherished them so. I'd never give up our daylight hours together for anything. But the nights, well, they were magical. Considering an 8:30 sharp class time, we really shouldn't have been staying up as late as we do, but I couldn't keep myself from talking to him all night long. Days were fun, but nights were filled with loving touches and whispered sweet nothings, made all the more ethereal by the close confinement of the dark. Currently, he had his guitar balanced on top of him, strumming lowly. I recognized the song and smiled.

"Channeling the Beatles tonight, hmm?"

He hummed happily.

The slow, soft sound of the guitar and the rhythmic pattern of his breathing were lulling me to sleep.

"_Something in the way she moves  
>Attracts me like no other lover<br>Something in the way she woos me. . ."_

I purred. I frickin' purred. Like a cat. His voice was hauntingly beautiful.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

I heard him put the guitar on the floor and then his arms were around me. I cuddled against his chest.

"I love you too," he murmured into my hair. We lay in companionable silence for a minute, and I was almost asleep when he spoke again. "Tomorrow's our anniversary." I could feel his smile on my head and I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Mm-hmm, it is. How romantic that our anniversary is on Valentine's Day, huh?"

His answering chuckle rumbled against my chest. "We're so lucky." And though he said it light heartedly, I knew he meant it. We were. We're very lucky to have each other.

"So. . ." he began. I looked up and saw that he was holding back laughter. "Did you buy me a Singing Valentine?" He bit his lip to keep it in.

I smacked his chest playfully. "No, I don't want any bitch singing to my man but me!"

"Oh, a bit possessive tonight, aren't we?"

"Damn strait."

"Okay. As long as you don't mind me getting_ you_ one."

I tensed for a second. Oh dear God, no.

"Hey, chill out," he crooned into my neck. "It'll be fun! I picked a real good one. You'll love it. I promise." He kissed me under the ear, causing me to shudder. Ugh, I couldn't deny him. What an evil, wonderful man.

"Fine, I'll humor you." I pointed at him meaningfully. "But it better be good!"

"Of course." He kissed me for real now, and I mewled lovingly against his lips. "Remember last year when Mike got Jessica's Valentine? You sneaky little fox, you." He winked at me.

"Well she was going to ruin my whole plan! Dumb skank." He hummed in amusement at my disgruntled face, and then sighed.

"Well Lord knows I'm glad she didn't. Now sleep, love."

So I did.

* * *

><p>The next morning was uneventful. I woke up to an empty bed and a very prominent "<em>wtf?<em>" morning face. There was a note next to me on the pillow.

"_Sorry I had to slip out early this morning. Just know that it's important for today._

_I can't drive you today, but I'll see you at school. And I love you. Very much._

_Happy Valentine's Day, Bella._

_Love, Edward"_

Smiling down at the small piece of paper, I kissed it softly and secured it safely in the top nightstand drawer.

I stretched leisurely on the bed before getting up to head to the bathroom. There was a natural glint in the eyes of the girl who stared back at me in the mirror. It seemed to always be there lately. I took my morning shower slowly, relaxing into the strawberry scent of my favorite shampoo. After brushing my hair and teeth, I headed back to my room.

Opening my drawers, I debated what to wear. Edward liked blue or dark green on me best, but today was Valentine's Day and that implies wearing red or pink. I didn't like pink on me. I thought it made me look pasty, and my favorite blue blouse was still in the hamper from my and Edward's date that previous weekend, so I picked up the long sleeved red V-neck shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. You can't go wrong with good old jeans, right? Winky emoticon.

I shook my head. I thought I'd stopped that stupid inner cell phone thing last year. I'd once told Edward about it. He'd thought it cute and endearing. I don't.

I slipped on some silver flats and grabbed my bag, ready to go downstairs for breakfast and then leave, when I noticed the white swatch of fabric hanging loosely off the corner of the rocking chair from my childhood days. I walked over to it and found a sticky note on top.

"_Wear me" _it said. I picked up my lucky white beanie and smiled fondly, remembering how much I depended on this little thing a year ago today. I'd worn it the first time Edward and I had gotten together, the first time we'd said we love each other, and for our first kiss. It was small but full of memories. It was perfect.

I secured the white beanie on my head and sighed when Edward's scent from yesterday wafted around me. I felt like today was going to be really good.

After throwing back some cereal, I headed outside to my truck.

I was so used to Edward driving me to school these past weeks that the deafening roar of my truck scared me for a moment and made me jump. I allowed myself a small self-deprecating laugh before pulling out and driving to school.

I pulled into a spot near the back and scanned for Edward's Volvo, but it was nowhere to be seen. I frowned slightly. On the off chance we take separate cars to school, he usually gets here first and stands waiting for me by his car. He'll watch me get out of the truck while smirking, then traipse on over and give me a hello kiss and we'd go to English together. So now I'm stuck here wondering, where in the world is that fine boy?

I made a bubble face in exasperation before getting out. I didn't see him anywhere in the parking lot or even in the halls, and when I was seated in English and the final bell rang, that seat next to me was still empty. Yeah, I pouted. I just slumped in my seat and pouted. Today is the imminent V-Day, and also our anniversary, so of course I was hoping to see him. I think I was allowed to sulk at least little.

Then I started to worry. His note said he'd see me at school and that he'd needed to leave early for something important today. If he wasn't here, did something bad happen? Oh my God, what if something bad happened while he was driving home? Or coming to school? Or heck, even climbing out my window before I woke up! I almost jumped out of my seat and ran to my truck, thinking I'd find his dead corpse in my front yard behind the big tree. Or maybe he'd crashed on his way home! What if someone attacked him? Maybe the Volvo overheated and he had to jump from its burning frame, only to fall over a bridge and dive into the unforgiving waters where he was ravaged by angry, flesh hungry beavers! Oh jeez. . .

I was getting myself worked up over nothing. So I sent him a text.

_Where are you? I miss you._

Of course, he couldn't text back if he was torn apart at the bottom of a lake and busy helping feed cute beaver babies.

Only about ten seconds later, my phone lit up. I breathed a sigh of relief.

**I'm here. But I'm not coming to class today. It's healthy to ditch class now and then. ;)**

Huh. Okay.

_Well can I join you in your frolicking fun? ;)_

**Nope. I'm ditching for a specific reason today. Stay in class and I'll see you in a few hours, I promise.**

_:( Um, well okay._

**Aw, don't be sad love. The wait is worth it, trust me. Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? ;)**

_Whoever created that line is full of shit. ):C_

**Haha! Lol! So testy, you are. ;)**

_You're so winky today._

**More like kinky. ;)**

_Ha! Now that's what I like to hear. ;)_

**;) ;) kinky ;) ;) kinky ;) ;) kinkyyyyy**

**Kinkykinkykiiiinkyyy;););))))**

_Okay, now that's just annoying._

**You know it's just because I love you.**

_I know. :)_

**I'll see you in a few hours. *blows kiss* C:**

_Right back atcha'. And I'll be waiting. :)_

My boyfriend was the sweetest.

For the rest of the day, I was bored to tears. I went to class and waited for "a few hours" to pass. I got through maybe two before I was going crazy. I almost wished he hadn't come to school at all because now I was antsy knowing he was somewhere around here. I hated being antsy.

In fourth period History, I was reminded again of what the day was. Niall Styles came in with a CD player and smiled sheepishly at the class before announcing that he had a Singing Valentine for Louis Malik. All eyes turned to Louis as his cheeks burst into a bright pink and he looked down, smiling lightly. I think everyone in the room tried to hide their snickers, because we all knew it was from his boyfriend Liam Tomlinson. Niall went up to Louis and handed him the mandatory Valentine card that came with each song. I remembered fondly how last year Edward hadn't gotten a card from me because I hadn't _bought_ him one, but rather used my resources to tell him how I felt. Yeah, that was a really good day. I had a huge smile on my face, and I hoped I didn't look crazy.

Niall pressed play and began to sing. The dreamy smile faded from my face; he was singing _She's So High_ by Tal Bachman. Lately I'd become addicted with Alex Goot's cover of it, and Niall was putting it to shame. Not that he was a _bad_ singer per say, but that he just wasn't as good as others. Like Alex Goot, for instance. Le sigh. Then I giggled, thinking about how much Edward and Jasper hate that Alice and I swoon over him.

Jeez, I needed to stop this. I probably looked bipolar.

When he was done, everyone clapped enthusiastically. I didn't know if it was because they thought he was good, or if they'd just never heard anything better. I'm such a music snob, so I clapped politely. Yeah, my homeboy AG sang it better.

Luckily, Niall had come in the last few minutes of class, so the bell rang right after he finished. I grabbed my bag and ran to the door. Next period was lunch and I hoped to high heaven that Edward's cryptic message of "in a few hours" meant lunch. Because it's been three already. That is certainly more than enough time.

But as I quickly rushed around the corner to the cafeteria, threw open the door quite dramatically, and scanned the large room for that messy head of bronze hair. . . I became disappointed. He wasn't here.

I dejectedly walked towards our usual table without getting in line for food. Ang and Ben were there along with Jazz and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie, too. Since Edward and I started dating, our tables had merged and now had a full set seated. It was kind of funny that we all sat together and _are_ together. It was like the Couple's Table or something. Except today, because Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey there, Bella-bee." Emmett grinned, using my nick name he had picked up from Angela. I smiled at him. He was big and bulky and intimidating to say the least, but when you get to know him, he's just the sweetest thing on earth.

"Hey," I mumbled and threw him a half-hearted wave.

"Aw, why the frown?" he asked, imitating my pout. On him, it just looked funny so I had to laugh. He smiled back, happy to have gotten a reaction out of me.

"Um, I just. . ." I felt kind of embarrassed to say I missed Edward when I knew I'd see him later. It made me feel kind of pathetic.

_Of course, when later is, I have no idea._

"I'm just feeling a little icky today," I lied. Usually my lying skills are crap, but I did feel icky, so it was still kinda the truth. Let him take it how he wanted.

He smiled apologetically, as if to say _Sorry you feel bad_. I just shrugged and half smiled.

I pulled out my phone to ask Edward where he is when a new text alert showed up. It was from him.

**Just a little longer. Your patience will be rewarded, young Padawan.**

I scoffed, and then giggled a little. Star Wars? Really? What a geek. And I love it.

But really, patience was over rated.

So yeah, lunch was boring too.

I sighed when the bell rang and slumped off to Chemistry. I took the long route to chem because what did I have better to do?

I sighed again when I walked in and there was no boyfriend sitting at my lab table. I plopped down on the hard plastic chair and scattered the books around. If he was coming to chem, then he'd be late because the bell rang just then. _Humph_.

I started to reprimand myself because, really? I was acting like those annoying girls who want to be doted on all the time and can't live without their boyfriend for more than two seconds. Still, it was freakin' Valentine's Day, for corn's sake! And our one year anniversary, so . . . yeah. I would kind of like to spend it with my boyfriend if you don't mind.

Mrs. Tanner was about to start the class, and I really was not in the mood to listen to her drone. Besides, she was just going over the review, which I'd finished, so I thought I was justified in drowning her out for a couple minutes to my iPod. Ah, yes. The infamous Muse. I love that band.

I had my head down on the table and was listening to _Starlight_ when Rachel from the table behind me tapped my shoulder. I pulled out my ear buds. "What is it?" I asked over my shoulder.

She pointed with a big smile to the front of the room. I shifted my gaze.

And. . .

Of course.

That ass hole stole my idea.

I smirked.

Edward came down the aisle carrying Marling to our lab table. He grabbed his stool and brought it to my side. This action was very familiar, considering I wasn't on the receiving end last time it occurred. He sat down and met my eyes with a steady gaze. He snatched my beanie off my head and put it on his.

"I have a message from the sender," he said. "Saying he hopes this song tells you everything he wants to."

He didn't have a card with him.

"_I wanna' make you smile whenever you're sad,  
>Carry you around when your arthritis is bad,<br>Oh all I wanna' do is grow old with you_"

I laughed. We watched _The Wedding Singer_a couple weeks ago. Though this song was silly and sweet, I always cried during that scene.

"_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,  
>Build you a fire if the furnace breaks,<br>Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you_"

Oh my gosh, he even cracked his voice at _breaks _like in the movie. Oh_,_here come the tears.

"_I'll miss you,  
>Kiss you,<br>Give you my coat when you are cold"_

My eyes get blurry.

"_Need you,  
>Feed you,<br>Even let ya' hold the remote control_"

I laughed again, this time through tears.

_"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,  
>Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink,<br>Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you.  
>I wanna grow old with you."<em>

He strummed the last chord and the class applauded. Almost all the girls had to stealthily swipe away escaping tears.

He was all cheeky smiles and I got up and hugged him. I stole my beanie back and swatted him with it.

"This is why you were gone all day? You butt." He just laughed. "Thank you for my song. Who was it from?"

"Me. Duh."

"You're supposed to say 'Anonymous.'"

"Anonymity is overrated," he said before winking at me and walking out.

I waited for him at my truck, the driver's door open and spewing the radio. The scene was set ironically the same as last year, except there was no gorgeous boy beside me. Last year, he found me. This year, I wait for him.

And then there was the sight of his bouncing bronze head above the crowd. I smiled when he came nearer, Marling in tote. His huge grin matched mine.

He set his guitar down and immediately wrapped me in his arms. I kissed him passionately.

"I'm sorry I had to spend our Valentine's Day-slash-anniversary with other woman today."

I snickered. "That's okay; because I'm sure a few men were thrown in as well?"

"Only as jokes." He rolled his eyes. "Were you surprised?" His eyes shined with mirth.

I scoffed. "_No_. I knew what you were doing the whole time. You're so original, by the way."

He pulled back and gasped playfully. "You did _not_! Liar!"

I giggled. "Fine; I was _very_ surprised, actually. But I really hope you weren't singing to other girls all day about wanting to do their dishes in their kitchen sinks. That could be taken the wrong way. And Lord knows what the boys would think hearing that."

"No, silly girl, of course I used a different song. The song wouldn't be special anymore if I didn't. I learned from the best." He winked. I remembered all his text winks from earlier and laughed. "I signed up with _Faster_ by Matt Nathanson."

I nodded approvingly. "Good song choice. Appropriate and sexy at the same time. You've got the Bella seal of approval." I smiled crazily.

All of a sudden, I remembered mine and Angela's conversation from earlier. _What about Edward? He's a great guy and you love him, I know you do. Don't let anything get in the way of that._

"Hey baby girl, what's with the face all of a sudden?" Edward lifted my chin up. "Why so low?"

"I was just thinking about the fact that soon, we might be going off to different colleges. I've only been accepted so far to University of Washington and you really want to go to Berkeley and . . . I don't ever want to give this up."

He looked sad. I didn't want to make him sad. "Me either." Then his expression changed and he looked a little sheepish. "Actually . . . I kind of maybe sorta' . . . Sent off an application for you to Berkeley."

It took me a moment to let it sink in. I stared at him biting his lip for a moment.

I pulled back. "You _what? _Without _telling_ me?"

"No!" he said quickly. "I was going to tell you soon! I only did it just yesterday! The essays were the same as another you filled out, so I just . . ." He sighed. "I just thought that if you sent in an application too . . . and with your grades . . ."

He paused for a moment. "I can't _not_ be with you. I have to have you with me. I'll go to UDub with you if you want to, because I'm not leaving your side." He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "You're stuck with me babe. No matter what."

The radio spilled a song from my truck speakers_. You can never say never, why we don't know when? Time and time again, younger now then we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go . . ._

He just looked at me, green eyes smoldering. "I love you."

He pulled me back in his arms. "No matter what," I agreed.

_**~The End For Real This Time~**_

* * *

><p><strong>I just HAD to write an epilogue for this! :) They are so sweet and I just couldn't get rid of them after only four chapters. I think five is sufficient! ;)<strong>

**Did anyone catch the SpongeBob reference? "We worship a dancing peanut, for corn's sake!"**

**How'd you guys like my One Direction name shipping? I love Harry Styles. With a deep burning passion of a thousand suns.**

**Playlist is on my profile! C: But unfortunately, ff is being a buttocks with the links, so just copy, paste, and delete the spaces: http : / / www . playlist . com / playlist / 22258189323  
><strong>


End file.
